A Plants vs Zombie Fiction
by suzume copper
Summary: A kid wakes up in a lawn. A sunflower asked gave him a hot glowing ball and told him to create another sunflower. At first he didn't believe it. But he finally realizes he was in THE game when a zombie suddenly appears. I don't own Plants vs Zombie game.


CHAPTER ONE: THE SUNFLOWER

"Kiddo-boy, wake up!"

My eyes were blurry when I opened them. The voice I hear sounded strange. I can't make it out if it's a man or a woman. I don't even know if it's human.

"So are you ready?" The voice is getting clearer now. It sounded human, at least.

I rubbed my eyes. And my sight cleared. I looked up, still lying on my back. The sun hit my eye, so I shut my eyes again. So I'm outdoors.

"No way you're going back to sleep!" Female voice.

A strong, fiber-like, uh, arms held me up until I got into a sitting position. I opened my eyes to look at the most shocking revelation of my life.

A large sunflower with a pair of large eyes and a mouth stared at me, frowning or I think it was. The flower was way too large, almost half my size.

"I said, are you ready?" it asked.

"What are you?"

"A rose? A lily? A chrysanthemum?" she was starting to get mad. "I'm a sunflower, zombie-head!"

I looked around me. I was on a lawn. Definitely not mine. It looked like a chessboard, only this time, it has square patches of dark green, just green and yellow-green. The pattern was familiar.

"Come on! You have to start!" the sunflower cried. It handed me a yellow glowing ball. I stared at the way it held it. Its tendril-like leaves wrapped around the glowing thing.

"Take it!"

I took it and it felt hot on my palms. It stung and I almost dropped it.

"You're the hero, you can handle those. It just takes a matter of time to get used to the heat."

"Hero?"

"Oh, no. You don't know who you are, do you? What's this, suddenly you've got amnesia?" the sunflower cried.

"What? Am I in a dream?"

"For plantssake!" it hit its forehead, or the part above its eyes. "Fine, I'd put up with your drama next time. We've got some planning to do." Another glowing ball appeared on its leaves. "Here. Now plant another me."

"Another you?" It's not really making sense. Maybe if I pinch myself, I'd wake up from this weird dream. I tried pinching my leg and it hurt.

It's not a dream. I'm still on the green chessfield and there's a large sunflower on it.

The sunflower pulled my other palm, the empty one and dropped the glowing ball on it. As expected, it stung my skin.

"Hurry! Make the seeds!" The sunflower was looking at the fence. "I sense them."

Okay, here I was, sitting on an empty lawn with a giant talking sunflower before me.

"Um," I don't know how to address the flower. Sunny? Sunflower? Sunshine? Sun-bearing-flower? Ma'm? "How do I make the seeds?"

It took my hands with its leaves and clapped them together. I felt hot painful stings on my palm. Then the flower opened my hands and I saw a large seed, instead of two hot glowing balls.

"Now, plant!" the sunflower pointed at the patch beside her. "You can start here if you want or you can plant is somewhere else. Just do it fast so we could make a lot of suns."

"Excuse me? You said 'suns'?"

"Plant!"

I need tools to help me dug out the soil. But when I looked around, no tools. I looked at the door before me that lead to a large two-storey house. I suppose I can find the tools there, right? I stood up and walked to the door.

"No! Not yet! Plant!" the sunflower cried. It was looking at the fence again.

"I've got to find some shovel and water pails."

"No! You don't need those. PLANT!"

I stared at the sunflower. There's something that's bothering me when she ordered me to plant. And a sudden realization came over me.

No way. No freaking way. This is not happening.

"Nooo! It's coming!" the sunflower screamed, tears suddenly streaming out its eyes. It produced a tiny glowing ball and let it drop on the grass. I also felt a sting on my shoulder and realized an identical ball landed on me. I took it and let it stay hot on my palm. I've got the hang of it.

The sunflower looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please, plant!"

I dropped on my knees beside it to dig. But before I even sunk my fingers on the ground, the seed disappeared and tiny bud appeared on the grass. Seconds later, I'm staring at two giant sunflowers.

I opened my mouth, shocked. I still can't believe it.

The second sunflower stared back at me. "Now what?"

The glowing ball beside the first sunflower is starting to fade away. I picked it up and smashed it with the other ball I found on my shoulder. I thought of a sunflower and I opened my hands. A seed that looked like the first one. I placed it beside the second sunflower and a bud appeared. It sprung into a third sunflower.

"Ughhhh…Braiiiinnnssss."

I heard a thud. I looked at the fence. And over it. Someone is climbing over it. His skin was gray and rotting and his eyes starting to pop out. He was wearing tattered clothes and I could see his elbow bone sticking out his arm.

No doubt about it. It's a zombie.

"Oh, no! They are coming!" First Sunflower cried.

Good news: The two flowers just let out their ball, meaning I have two of those and I can now create another sunflower. First bad news: there's a zombie climbing over the fence. Second bad news: I'm on the Plants vs. Zombies game.


End file.
